


Friday Nights

by CoalLives



Series: "Daily" Writing Challenge [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Friday Nights, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 07:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19058035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoalLives/pseuds/CoalLives
Summary: TGIF! Thank God It’s Friday! Why does your character feel that way?  Guess who procrastinated again





	Friday Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Again not fully proofread.

Mondays and Fridays were no different from each other to Dean Winchester. He either had a hunt or didn’t. There was no nine to five job that made him hate or love specific days. But today was a special Friday. It was the day that Dean finally got to work on Baby again. 

The week had been hectic. Many new characters had come out of the woodwork to get them and Dean was feeling like he was worn down to the last thread. His thin patience was tested too many times to be considered healthy and Sam was feeling the fatigue as well. Which a definite sign that they had been worn ragged. But that was all in the past. Sam had taken one of the many cars from the bunker garage to go on a grocery run. Dean figured Sam would take a detour to just get air and get away from their currently hectic life. 

Dean gathered all the necessary items needed to give Baby- and essentially himself- that spa day she deserved. With the boys being worn ragged, she had been to. Driving from city to city on a moment’s notice. It was a wonder how she hadn’t broken down. But Dean knew from the countless times he had made sure she was in her prime that it would take something big to put her out of commission. If only for a few months before Dean put her back together again. 

It was peaceful to just clean Baby and change the oil for once. Instead of shooting monsters in the face, he was polishing her rims. Dean wished it could be like this forever. Peaceful. Perhaps when this was all over her could switch to being a mechanic for older cars. Dean liked the thought of that. If only for a fleeting moment.


End file.
